Suddenly
by Rini desu
Summary: Cinta datang secara tiba-tiba. Siapa yang tahu saat kau mengarahkan moncong pistolmu padanya, sang Cupid juga sudah bersiap dengan panah asramanya?


Ia adalah gadis terkutuk. Nama lain yang diiringkan bersama namanya adalah "medium kematian". Orang yang dekat dengannya akan tertular kesialan dan turut tertimpa kutukan. Fatalnya, bisa sampai kehilangan nyawa—dengan berbagai cara.

Umur 0 tahun, ia lahir dengan nama Hatsune Miku. Sekitar lima detik setelah ia muncul ke dunia, jantung sang ibu tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja. Hari kelahirannya dikenang bersamaan dengan hari kematian ibunda terkasihnya. Semua masih menganggap ini suatu hal yang lumrah atas nama takdir. Hatsune Sayu memang dikenal bertubuh lemah.

Tahun berlalu. Miku mencapai umur 6 tahunnya tanpa mengenal sosok seorang ibu. Ia tidak memasuki TK terlebih dahulu. Di tahun pertama mengenal apa itu sekolah, ia mendapatkan banyak teman. Tetapi di hari kesepuluhnya, dua temannya meninggal bersamaan karena tenggelam saat menemani Miku bermain di kolam renang sekolah. Mulai dari sini, julukan gadis terkutuk diberikan pada Miku. 6 tahunnya di Sekolah Dasar berlalu dengan menyedihkan saat tak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengannya lagi.

Umur 12 tahun, Miku memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan mendapatkan seorang teman. Namanya Akita Neru. Secara blak-blakan, Neru mengatakan bahwa alasannya berteman dengan Miku adalah karena ingin mendekati kakak Miku, Hatsune Mikou. Namun Miku tak keberatan dengan alasan tersebut. Bagi Miku yang kesulitan mendapatkan teman, kedatangan Neru yang hanya memanfaatkannya pun merupakan berkah.

Umur 13 tahun. Neru kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dan mulai menjauhi Miku. Dari bisik-bisik di sekitar, Miku tahu bahwa Neru menjauhi karena mengira kutukan Miku-lah yang menyebabkan ia menjadi yatim piatu. Miku kembali tak memiliki teman.

Umur 15 tahun, Miku memasuki SMA yang sama dengan Mikou. Saat itu, Mikou adalah murid kelas XI. Satu semester setelah menginjakkan kaki di SMA, Mikou mendadak sakit dan divonis menderita tumor.

Di umurnya yang hendak memasuki angka16, sang ayah, Hatsune Matsudappoiyo, mengalami kebangkrutan lantaran terlalu banyak menggunakan uang perusahaan untuk biaya pengobatan Mikou. Beban hidup membuat Matsudappoiyo didera stres berkepanjangan.

Umur 17 tahun; sekarang, Miku dijual oleh ayahnya sendiri pada seorang lelaki hidung belang tak bermoral demi biaya pengobatan Mikou yang semakin mencekik. Saat ini, Miku yang lelah sendiri dengan hidupnya tengah terkurung di dalam kamar mewah yang minim properti dan nihil jendela. Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Miku melirik pintu bercat cokelat yang perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan si pria bejat itu dalam balutan pakaian formal berupa setelan jas hitam. Seringai yang menghias wajah pria itu secara tidak langsung menyampaikan betapa berhasratnya ia saat ini. Nafsu yang salah tempat.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Miku sambil melepas jasnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada dasi dan kemejanya. Dengan bagian atas yang telanjang, pria itu menghimpit Miku ke dinding.

"Tak perlu takut," suara pria itu parau karena gairah. "Aku janji tidak akan sakit."

Detik itulah, Miku mulai memberontak. Mata biru pirusnya berdilatasi. Dan saat itulah pula, untuk pertama kalinya Miku menginginkan kutukan yang disangkalnya selama bertahun-tahun memang ada pada dirinya. Ia ingin lelaki itu mati. Apa pun caranya, Miku tidak perduli.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Suddenly © Rini desu.

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp

Warning : OoC, _typo_, dan kekurangan lainnya.

oOo

* * *

><p>"Ini target kita selanjutnya."<p>

Shion Kaito menerima selembar kertas yang disodorkan Ted, pria bersurai _scarlet_ yang tengah mengemudikan mobil di sampingnya, padanya. Kertas yang diberikan padanya berisi data diri seorang pria bersurai hitam sewarna bulu gagak.

Yamatouchi Iori.

"Hn. Aku mengerti," sahut Kaito sekenanya pada Ted. Setelah melihat sekilas isi dari kertas tersebut, Kaito menatap ke arah jalanan kembali. Ia tak berniat membaca keseluruhan tulisan yang ada dalam kertas tersebut. Cukup foto dan nama. Baginya, apalah guna mengingat terlalu banyak identitas dari orang yang akan segera meninggal. Buang-buang waktu saja.

"Oke. Kita sampai."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Ted berhenti. Tentunya di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Kaito menatap rumah yang kemudian ditunjuk oleh Ted. Sekilas, Kaito merasa bangunan bergaya modern itu lebih mendekati istana kenegaraan daripada rumah seorang politisi biasa. Ketahuan sekali kalau penghuninya adalah orang yang korup. Pagar yang mengelilingi rumah itu lumayan tinggi sehingga yang bisa Kaito lihat hanya lantai duanya saja. Dari jendela besar tak bertirai, mata beriris _blue ocean_ Kaito bisa menangkap beberapa orang berjas hitam tengah berjalan. _Itu pasti pejaga_, benaknya memperingati.

Kaito menghirup napas sejenak kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan menurunkan satu kaki. Saat kaki lainnya hendak mendarat ke trotoar, Ted mencekal tangannya.

"Ingat, kau cukup membunuh target. Kalau ada kericuhan, baru kau boleh membunuh seluruh orang yang ada di sana."

Kaito memutar kedua bolanya dengan malas. Ia mengangguk, sekadar ia lakukan agar Ted melepaskan tangannya. Ia sudah diberi nasihat dengan inti yang sama lebih dari sekali. Namun yang namanya Kaito, tetap tidak mengindahkan perintah tersebut. Membunuh secara hati-hati, bukan gayanya.

Ia tidak masuk ke dalam kediaman target dengan menyelinap seperti rekannya kebanyakan. Ia lebih memilih masuk melalui pintu gerbang dan berhadapan dengan sekuriti yang tentu saja langsung mencurigainya. Ketika sang sekuriti memanggil penjaga yang lain, Kaito langsung mengeluarkan Glock kesayangannya dan pecahlah pertarungan.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk menghabisi seluruh penjaga di halaman depan. Kini ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kediaman sang target. Sekitar sepuluh penjaga kembali mencegatnya, namun dengan mudahnya, Kaito melesatkan peluru dan menghabisi nyawa mereka.

Setelah menyisir seluruh ruangan yang ada di lantai satu—tak lupa menghabisi setiap orang yang mencoba menghentikannya—, ia naik menuju lantai dua. Kaito menyusuri satu-satu koridor yang mengarah ke belakang. Dua orang penjaga muncul di belokan koridor dan mengeluarkan pistol. Namun mereka kalah cepat. Kaito telah mencuri _start_ saat penjaga itu baru akan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya. Saat gaung peluru meledak, nyawa kedua penjaga berakhir.

Kaito melanjutkan langkah. Instingnya berkata bahwa orang yang dicarinya ada di jalan yang sama dengan arah kemunculan penjaga tersebut. Ia berjalan angkuh, bahkan saat melewati tubuh tanpa nyawa dua penjaga malang tadi. Di hadapannya, jalan bercabang dua. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Saat matanya menangkap pergerakan dari pintu di sebelah kiri, Kaito langsung menyeringai.

Akhirnya si target memunculkan diri. Dengan wajah pucat dalam balutan piyama tidur berbahan sutra. Cih, kelihatan sekali bahwa pria itu tidak siap mati. Kaito langsung mengangkat pistolnya, membuat pria berumur 40 tahunan itu gemetar di tempat.

"Si… siapa kau?"

Kaito menajamkan fokus. Ia mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan pria bermarga Yamatouchi tersebut, namun tak sedikit pun tersirat di benak Kaito untuk menjawabnya. Sama seperti betapa tidak bergunanya mengingat identitas target, Kaito merasa tak ada gunanya pula memberitahu identitasnya pada pria itu. Karena begitu pistolnya kembali mengeluarkan bunyi ledakan, korbannya tak akan mengingat apapun lagi. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Kaito baru akan berbalik keluar dari ruang mayat dadakan ini saat ia mendengar suara tangisan seorang wanita. Asalnya dari dalam ruangan tempat si target keluar. Sambil memutar kedua bola matanya yang kini menggelap berkilat merah darah, Kaito mengeluarkan pistolnya. Ia tidak mau sampai ada saksi mata.

Moncong pistolnya langsung teracung ketika ia memasuki ruangan yang ternyata merupakan sebuah kamar. Matanya mengunci pandangan pada sosok seorang wanita yang duduk di atas ranjang. Tangan wanita itu gemetar saat mencengkram erat-erat selimut di depan dadanya. Dari bahu dan lengan mungilnya yang terekspos, Kaito bisa melihat memar dan lebam, juga goresan-goresan berwarna merah yang masih baru. Bila Kaito boleh bertaruh, penyebab wanita ini menangis bukan karena kematian pria yang tadi sekamar dengannya.

Persetan dengan kondisi wanita ini, Kaito memejamkan sebelah matanya—berusaha fokus. Namun saat wanita bersurai _teal_ kusut itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan rupa wajahnya, tangan Kaito mendadak lumpuh.

"Kenapa belum menembakku?" tanya wanita itu setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ia menelengkan kepalanya saat menatap Kaito. "Ayo, bunuh aku! Kumohon!" pintanya. Mendapatkan lampu hijau seperti ini bukannya membuat Kaito semakin gencar menembak justru membuat telunjuknya semakin lemah untuk menarik pelatuk.

"Kumohon… hiks…" wanita itu mulai terisak. "Aku… hiks… aku tidak mampu hidup seperti ini lagi…" Lalu ia menangkup wajah dan melebur dalam tangisan.

Kepiluan dalam suara isakan wanita itu akhirnya membuat sisi manusia dalam diri Kaito mengambang kembali ke permukaan. Ia menyimpan pistolnya dan berjalan mendekat. Tangan kanannya yang dingin terulur untuk menyentuh dagu wanita itu. Memaksa agar sang wanita mau mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kaito.

"Namaku Shion Kaito. Sebutkan, siapa namamu." perintahnya dengan nada suara yang begitu datar.

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi seakan mematuhi pria yang baru saja membunuh si bejat yang mengotorinya, ia berkata, "Hatsune," jeda sebentar karena ia mesti terisak kembali. "… Miku."

* * *

><p><em>Dan takdir telah mempertemukan mereka.<em>

* * *

><p>The End... <em>maybe(?)<em>

_._

_._

A/N : Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka meramaikan arsip pairing Kaito x Miku, sekaligus dikarenakan rasa syok Author yang baru menyadari waktu liburannya tinggal sebentar (tanggal 12 nanti sudah _back to hell_(?)) Saya benar-benar kaget saat melihat kalender.

Terima kasih pada readers yang bersedia membaca fic ini. _Mind to review_?


End file.
